


Predatory

by Anonymous



Category: Dracula (1931)
Genre: Anal Sex, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Master/Servant, Monsters, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Universal Monsters, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Humans, the Count mused, were fragile, fickle things. The one panting above him was no exception."Count Dracula is served by Renfield. Set before Renfield loses his sanity and becomes Dracula's thrall.





	Predatory

**Author's Note:**

> Some vampire smut just in time for Haloween. I've never written smut before, please be gentle with me.

Humans, the Count mused, were fragile, fickle things. The one panting above him was no exception. 

Renfield’s face was twisted beautifully as he took the Count’s manhood, sweating pouring down the man’s face though the body taking him was so cold, always cold. His muscles were taught with exertion. The Count himself lay back on the old musty bed, smiling to himself as Renfield raised and lowered himself onto the cock inside him. Though the sweat was an annoyance, it had been a while since Dracula had lain with a truly warm body. When he had asked his new servant to prove his loyalty, this was not what he had imagined.

 

This was something far greater. 

 

The village peasants had long lost their lust for him, turning over time into a feared reverence. But Renfield, beautiful Renfield, saw his noble bearing and handsome features as an object of desire. This desire had sung through his blood the moment he laid eyes on the Count, this much the vampire knew. Dracula could smell the heat surging through the real-estate agent’s veins as soon as he had crossed the threshold of his home. It was enticing, though the man’s immediate respect for his position and innocence had been what drew the Count to Renfield the most. That and his body, elegant and muscled in only the way a man’s body could be. Yes, the Count had thought. This man shall serve me. 

Renfield had been almost too happy to serve him, willingly laying with a monster and gleefully accepting said monster’s claim to his body and soul. The man’s own arousal stood hard and proud against his stomach, and the Count lifted a hand to run his fingers through the white translucent beads dripping from the head. Renfield’s breath hitched and he moved with greater urgency. If the Count had touched his lover like this before he could not recall. They usually rutted like animals, rough and messy and searching only for power and release. Renfield’s neck was covered in love bites and little bruises. Soon, Dracula promised himself, he would bite this man, stake his proper claim. 

As Renfield’s speed increased, he reached down to wrap a hand tightly around the base of his shaft. He looked down at the vampire, his mouth hanging open in arousal and his eyes wet and glazed. It did not appear that he was gaining pleasure from his act. It dawned on Dracula that his servant was waiting for him to orgasm before finding his own release. 

 

Dracula smiled. Renfield was a worthy servant indeed. 

 

He reached out and grabbed Renfield’s hips with one hand, lifting and slamming Renfield with greater speed and force than he could manage on his own. With his other he swatted Renfield’s hand away and rubbed his fingers over his servant’s cockhead. Renfield screamed in pleasure, trying to hold back for his master. The Count locked eyes with Renfield, wordlessly telling him that he could finish first. The look was all Renfield needed to spill over Dracula’s hand, the pistoning of his hips bringing the Count to orgasm close behind.

Renfield slumped forward, his lover catching him with inhuman speed and laying him down on the bed beside him. Dracula stroked his hair, cooing softly, as one might do to a frightened bird. 

“Sleep, my precious one. You have served me well.” 

Renfield nodded, laying back onto the bed. Yes, humans were fragile, fickle things, but this man’s fragility was his true beauty, as was his willingness to accept it and give himself over to his predator of a lover. 


End file.
